


Irish Lullaby

by RowdyRedhead83



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Steve Rogers - Fandom
Genre: Babies, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 13:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13055028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowdyRedhead83/pseuds/RowdyRedhead83
Summary: Steve helps put your baby boy to sleep.





	Irish Lullaby

The sound of your baby boy’s cries over the monitor on your nightstand startles you awake and you shoot up like a dart. As you move to sit up, the bed shifts beside you and Steve’s hand reaches out to gently grab your arm.

“It’s okay, babe. Sleep. I’ll take care of him.”

“Are you sure?” You ask, turning to face him. “What if he’s hungry?”

“I’ll grab a bottle.”

You flop back down onto your pillow as Steve climbs out of bed and shuffles off down the hall towards the kitchen for the bottle, then doubles back to the nursery. Before long you can hear his voice over the monitor as well.

 _“Hey little guy. Shh shh, Daddy’s got you. Come on bud, let’s get you cleaned up.”_

Holding the monitor close to your chest, you smile as you listen to Steve conversing with your newborn son.

_“Mama needs some rest, so it’s just you and me tonight little guy. I hope I’m not too much of a disappointment.”_

__

Your baby coos in response and you can’t help but quietly laugh to yourself. A few minutes later, much to your surprise, Steve starts singing softly.

_“Over in Killarney many years ago, my mother sang a song to me in tones so soft and low…”_

Not wanting to miss a moment, you scurry out of bed and tiptoe down the hall. You quietly lean against the doorway and watch as Steve paces the room, bouncing the tiny little bundle in his arms as he continues his lullaby.

 _“Just a simple little ditty in her good old Irish way,_  
_and I’d give the world if she could sing_  
_this song to me this day._  
_Too ra loo ra loo ral, too ra loo ra li_  
_Too ra loo ra loo ral, hush, now don’t you cry.”_

As he turns to place the sleeping baby back in his crib, he spots you and smiles. 

“Where’d you learn that?” You ask, walking over to him, placing a quick kiss on his cheek as he puts your little boy to bed. 

“My mom would sing it to me when I was little. It’s an old Irish folk song.”

“It’s beautiful,” You said, wrapping your arms around his waist as you both stood watching your son sleep. “I didn’t know you could sing.”

You felt him laugh and he squeezed you close. “You call _that_ singing?”

“Well whatever it was,” You looked up at him and smiled. “He definitely loved it. I loved it. I love you.”

Steve bent his head down and placed a soft kiss on your lips. “I love you more.”

“I love you most.”


End file.
